The Blue's Clues Gang Goes To Sim City
by CooperJazmine5000
Summary: Steve's friends mysteriously disappear into a weird town know as Sim City. How will they survive? How will they get back? I do not own Blue's Clues or Sims.
1. Chapter 1

A yellow book opens it's cover and reveals a yellow house with a purple door, and a red roof. Steve pops out of the windows and greets the kids with his usual welcome. "Hi out there! It's me, Steve! Have you seen Blue, my puppy?" he asked. "She right the..." the kids stopped suddenly as they noticed that Blue did not jump out of her usual bush. "Hmph, she must not be outside then. Oh Well, Come on in anyway!" Steve said, inviting the kids in. The kids go into the house, meeting him right at the front door. "Hey! I'm so glad you've came! All of my friends have disappeared for a while, but I have no idea where they went." he said, stumped. Steve fake-jogged all around the house to check. "Blue? Pail? Misses Pepper? Anyone? Hello! Where are you?!" he shouted.

Blue,Shovel,Pail,Tickety Tock,Slippery,Mister Salt,Misses Pepper,Paprika,and Side Table Drawer have all arrived into this mysterious place known as, Sim Town. They all looked around, but all they could find is one house. "Where the hell are we?" Misses Pepper snapped, but then received a nudge and a annoyed look from Mister Salt, who was holding Paprika. "Not in front of the baby." he said. "Sorry." she said. "But Seriously, where in the world are we? I was just making a snack and then we all came here." "It's a mystery to me as well, but look! Here comes some people!" Tickety said, pointing at the man and woman present. The man had orange hair, hazel eyes, and wore a black Toyota shirt with dark blue jeans. The woman had brown hair, red eyes, and wore a white and pink striped shirt with black jeans. Pail went over to them and tried to start a conversation. "Hi!" she said. "Ebby Grozno!" the woman said. "Whaa..What did you say?" she asked. "Ebby Grozno!" she repeated. The gang just stared at them until Side Table went over there and and said, "Hey, could you please go on? We don't belong here." The man and woman left, but with rude glares on their faces and mumbled cuss words. 'Well that was rude' Side Table thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue, who has eavesdropped on Pail's conversation, decided to look around the place and try to figure out where they were. She was that the town had many similarities to her neighborhood, but it had a virtual look to it. Blue started to wonder if they were in some kind of a computer game. She looked up to see the sky but instead saw a green, thin, diamond in the way. Blue then realized where they were as she sprinted all the way back to her friends. "You Guys! I think I've figured out where we were!" she shouted. "Well, where are we?" Shovel asked. "We're in a computer game called, The Sims! I would play it on the computer when Steve was too busy to play Blue's Clues." she said. "What's Sims?" Misses Pepper asked. "It's a game that is like a life-stimulator. Who ever plays it controls everything we do and everything about us!" Blue replied. "Sounds crazy. I don't like it. How will we get home?" Side Table mumbled. "Maybe some of the people can help us." Tickety suggested. "Yeah, but here's the deal. The people here don't speak English. They speak a language called Simlish." Blue said. "So I guess we'll either have to learn the language or bring a Simmish dictionary." "We should bring a dictionary. We don't have time to learn a foreign language." Pail said. "She's right." everyone else agreed. Blue went inside and thanked herself for giving the house a bookshelf. She grabbed a thick dictionary with a dark green cover and went back outside. They all then left.

3 blocks later, the gang met a brunette-haired woman with brown eyes, light skin, and wore a nice red blouse with black dress slacks. She also had ruby red earrings and had a red rose in her hair. Blue opened the book and flipped to the word, Hello. "Sul Sul!" she said. "Sul Sul!" the woman said back, giving the gang a friendly wave and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of casual talk, Blue was finally able to ask the woman the way home. Translated to English, the woman asked, "Couldn't you just skadoo back home?" "Yes, but I cannot find a picture of the house." Blue said. "I'm an artist and I was a die hard Blue's Clues fan as a kid, so I've memorized what the house looks like. Follow me." the woman directed the gang over to her house.

Once they got to the house, the woman offered some drinks. Almost everyone asked for Apple Juice except for and , who was bottle feeding Paprika. The woman grabbed . out her supplies and began drawing. After she was finished, everyone thanked the woman and then skadoed it, leading them back home. Everyone quickly ran into their proper room except Blue, who went behind her usual bush.

Steve was outside his front yard for the millionth time today. "Blue? Where are you?" he called out. Blue jumped out and licked Steve in the face. Steve smiled in relief, before inviting everyone back in. Everyone else was just glad to be home.


End file.
